This application relates to active wear garments for the modern woman, where exercise apparel and user convenience are uncommon pairings. Often, designers of women's exercise apparel are chiefly concerned with promoting the appearance of the wearer and user comfort. While these features necessary in the eyes of the wearer, pockets, storage, or other user convenience features are an afterthought. User convenience has become particularly necessary in the age of mobile electronic devices because they are an integral part of exercise routines from listening to music, monitoring heart rate, tracking exercise performance statistics, or just talking on the phone. Traditionally, armbands are used to attach a mobile device to one's arm. But these bands are uncomfortable because they promote excess perspiration, cause undesirable tan lines, and prevent easy operation of the mobile electronic device while exercising because it is generally not easy to remove the strap from one's arm. In addition, most exercise apparel does not have storage areas built into the clothing for holding a fluid container, such as a plastic water bottle or a food item, mobile device, smartphone, and so forth. People are relegated to holding the water in their hand while running, in-line skating, playing sports, or engaging in other rigorous activity. Thus, what is needed is a fashionable active wear garment with multiple user convenience features such as pockets for loose items, loops for routing electronic mobile device cords, and a fluid container pocket.